Just Above A Whisper
by violets-are-violet
Summary: Cammie Morgan left on a mission three weeks ago and came back with a surprise. Her best friend Macey McHenry stands by her throughout the situation, no matter what comes between them. -disclaimed-
1. Of Secrets & DNA

**Just Above A Whisper**

* * *

><p>A cold winter breeze blew through the icy New York air, twirling snowflakes, causing women to tighten their scarves and men to flip up their collars.<p>

A young woman sat on a park bench, newspaper in hand raised so that no passer-goers could see her face. Of course, if they did, they would know exactly who she is.

She had stark black hair that was currently covered by a maroon beret, and piercing blue eyes that could make any child fall in love with her and any man to feel intimidated.

Sure, the civilians couldn't see her face to know who she was. But if they could they'd see that she was the Ohio state Senator's daughter.

And her name is Macey McHenry.

"Thanks for showing up," a smooth voice told Macey. Another woman seated herself next to the beauty.

The newest arrival was dressed warmly, wearing a camel colored pea coat, trousers, and patent leather high heels. She had light brown hair that hung to the middle of her back and plain blue-green eyes. Any civilian that passed by, wouldn't remember her in the following five minutes, but she didn't mind. After all, it's what she was trained for. After all, they didn't call her The Chameleon for nothing.

"I wouldn't miss it for my life," Macey promised her, "But Cam, what are you going to do?"

The plain-looking girl shook her head, "I don't know Mace, I really don't know. I wasn't supposed to get pregnant!" she sobbed, tears running down her flawless face silently. Macey dropped the newspaper and brought Cammie in for a tight embrace.

* * *

><p>"Talk to me Cams. I'll be here for you the whole step of the way, but you need to tell me." Macey rubbed soothing circles into her back, and Cammie pulled away, wiping the trailing tears off of her face.<p>

"It- it happened on the mission I was on three weeks ago. We were drunk, really drunk. And it all happened so fast. I didn't mean for it to happen, I really didn't." Cammie sobbed again, "Macey what am I going to do?"

Macey wiped some of Cammie's tears away and then held her by the shoulders.

"Look Cam. I don't know what you're going to have to do or what decisions you'll have to make, but I do know what you need to do first."

Cammie glanced at her, "What?"

Macey swallowed, looked away, and then back at Cammie, "You need to tell Zach."

* * *

><p>"Tell me what Cammie? That you're pregnant? More specifically, with another man's child?"<p>

A young man stood twenty feet away leaning against a tall pine tree, watching the two women on the bench.

Cammie wiped her eyes once again and spoke with a scratchy, tired voice, "Zach."

Zach walked towards the two women and only stopped when he stood a foot in front of them.

"So, when were you planning on telling me, Cammie? Next week? Next month? After the kid's born?" Zach sounded upset, angry even. But if a person listened closely, the could hear the sorrow and regret. Both of the women could hear it.

"Zach, I-," Cammie started.

"Save it Cammie. If you want to start sleeping around and acting like such a-," He got cut off.

"Now you look here, Goode. Cammie is my best friend and sister. If you even think you have the _balls _to put her down, you better watch where you sleep at night, because I will hunt you down and castrate you. _Slowly_."

Macey's nostrils flared and her eyes lit up like flames, but she wasn't quite finished yet.

"You know, I used to think you and Cammie were perfect for each other. Now I'm starting to rethink that. The least you could do is be supportive and help her through this, whether it's your child or not! She's your fiancée for Pete's sake!"

Zach started to look wary throughout Macey's little rant, but by the end he had his eyes trained on the ends of his shoes.

He then looked up, straight at Cammie, "She's right. I'm sorry, I'm just-,"

"Upset. I know," Cammie finished for him, a slight smile on her face.

Hesitantly, glancing at Macey from the corner of his eyes, he walked over to Cammie and put an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Cammie shivered as the radiologist squeezed blue gel onto her slowly- but- surely rounded belly. Zach and Macey sat to her left, Zach clutching her hand as Macey stroked her hair in reassurance.<p>

The radiologist gently placed the ultrasound on Cammie's stomach, and before long an image appeared on the monitor.

"What the hell is _that_?" Zach asked dumbly and Cammie and Macey snickered.

The doctor turned to Zach, eyebrows raised, "_That_ is your child, Mr. Goode. Or at least I'm suspecting it's your child?"

Cammie cut in with a shaky laugh, "Well, you see Doc, that was something we were hoping to discuss with you. We'd like to run a DNA test, and this _is_ a CIA hospital…"

"Of course. DNA testing will be issued immediately. Now, onto the sex. Would you like to know what gender your child is?"

"Yes," Zach and Cammie answered in unison while Macey said, "Duh."

The radiologist grinned, "Well, Ms. Morgan, Mr. Goode and er- Ms. McHenry… It appears that you will be having a baby girl.

Cammie and Macey grinned at each other.

Zach's eyebrows pulled together, "Are you sure Doc? I could've sworn that was a penis!"

The doctor rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Eight months later, Cammie waddled through the kitchen of the apartment she and Zach shared. She was balancing a plate holding a burrito on her now very rounded stomach as the phone rang, causing her the jump, spilling the plate onto the floor with a loud crash.<p>

_Man, I'm losing my touch,_ she thought.

"You okay Cams?" Zach called from their bedroom as the phone rang again.

"I'm fine," she mumbled as she reached for the phone, answering it.

"Hello?"

Her conversation continued until she said, "Really? Okay. Thank you." And then she hung up, sitting herself in one of the kitchen chairs, clutching her head in her hands, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Zach walked in, immediately coming to Cammie's aid after seeing the state she was in.

"Cammie. Sweetheart, what is it?"

She looked up at him, her face haggard as she replied,

"It's the baby, Zach. It's- it's not yours."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, continue?<strong>


	2. Of Diapers & Broken Rattles

**Just Above A Whisper**

:*:*:*:

I gritted my teeth and gripped Zach's hand in mine as the doctor encouraged me. I was in labor. And I was not in a good mood. Zach winced and looked at his hand, which was turning purple. "Uh, Cam. Could, you.. uh loosen up a bit?"

I glared at him, "Excuse me, Zach Goode? Do _you _want to be in labor? Do _you_ want to have a kid coming out of your-,"

He cut me off, "Well, no Cammie. But you can't exactly blame me. After all, it's not really my kid."

I gripped his hand tighter, "You agreed to be there for me. So, _shut up."_

"Shutting."

:*:*:*:

And after three hours of the constant glaring by me and idiotic remarks from Zach, I'm holding a beautiful baby girl. Of course, Bex, Liz, Macey, Jonas, and Grant are there. Along with my mom and… Preston Winters. I guess Macey dragged him along.

So as I held my daughter in my arms, everyone oohed and awed over her.

"She's so cute!" Macey exclaimed.

"She's so _tiny_!" Of course Lizzie would say that. She's the tiniest one out of all of us.

You know how sometimes a man can develop the same symptoms as a woman when she's pregnant? Well, that's exactly what happened. Except, it didn't happen to Zach.

It happened to Grant.

"Guys shut up! I'm trying to see her!" Grant said, glaring at them in full PMS mode.

Bex rolled her eyes at him, "So Cam, what are you going to name her?" she asked.

I raised my eyebrows and blinked, realizing that we hadn't even thought of any, "Good question Bex."

Liz's eye brightened, "I know! Let's brainstorm!" Since brainstorming is one of Lizzie's favorite hobbies.

"Alright. Help me out guys."

"Margaret?"

"Jane?"

"Monica?"

"Trinity?"

"Miranda?"

And of course Grant, "Oliver?"

We all turned on him.

"What?" he asked in defense since his pregnant hormones hadn't quite left, "I like it!"

"Yeah, only because it reminds you of food, dip wad!" Bex responded and I had to laugh.

Then I looked down and stared into the bright blue eyes of my daughter and I got it.

"Ainsley," I said, and everyone's attention went from Grant to me in an instant.

Zach smiled a little, "You know, I kind of like it. What about a middle name?"

Everyone gave their input again, Grant shut his mouth this time and Zach snapped his fingers and said, "Marie. Ainsley Marie Goode."

I grinned, "Perfect."

:*:*:*:

"Zach, have you seen the diapers?" I call from Ainsley's room. He poked his head in.

"No, but I do know that I just tripped on a- Holy shit! That kid stinks! It smells like hell in here!" He exclaimed, plugging his nose.

I grimaced, "Exactly my point."

:*:*:*:

Bex and Grant were over for dinner one night. Grant had gone from a bitchy version of himself to a lovey dovey uncle. So, to keep himself busy while we finished making dinner, he decided to go talk to Ainsley.

"Goochie, goochie goo!" He said, making funny faces. See what I mean?

"Grant, don't make weird noises at the baby," Bex told him, "You'll scare her."

At least Bex hadn't changed into a psycho uncle.

The three of us were discussing the Mervinsky Maneuver in the kitchen when we suddenly heard, "Ouch! Dammit!"

We run out, only to find Grant clutching his head, sitting next to a broken rattle.

I grin at Zach. It was definitely his kid. Biological or not.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Thoughts? Like? Hate? Review? :)**

**P.S. I'm a beta now. And there's a forum up to discuss GG5. Come and join :)**


	3. Of Slip 'N' Slides & Birthday Disasters

**Just Above A Whisper**

* * *

><p>A cold breeze ran through the house and I shivered, scooting closer to Zach and pulling the blankets tighter around me.<p>

It was winter, and in the ten years between Ainsley's birth and now, she had definitely given us a run for the money.

When she was three, she heard me telling Zach that I needed spaghetti noodles for dinner that night and decided to get them herself. She made it all the way to the store until the manager, seeing a lone three-year-old, called the cops to take her home. So, that was her first ride in a cop car. She even told them where she lived and gave them directions.

I swear she'll be the death of me.

When she was seven, she made a sling-shot out of her Barbie's hair, part of her bed frame and a hair tie. She took it to school the next day and nailed a classmate in the eye, claiming it was an accident, causing him to go to the nurse and her to the principal's office.

She got expelled.

When she was eight, Zach and I got married and he became full time Daddy, part time spy. She always has been and always will be Zach's baby girl. She had her soft spot for me, though.

Now she was ten and causing more havoc than we could have given her credit for in a million years.

As I lay in bed, knowing that it was early morning, 7:30, I smile as a bluebird perches itself on the window frame.

A sharp squeal brings me from my reverie. I sit up in bed and Zach jolts at the sound as well. We look at each other wildly before jumping out of bed, shrugging on clothes and running in pursuit of the noise.

I run into the kitchen, thinking that maybe Ainsley had burned herself trying to breakfast (something she had done before), but she wasn't there. I look out the window above the sink and my breath is nearly taken away at the site before me.

Outside, in the freezing cold weather, Ainsley is in her swimsuit, running toward the Slip 'N' Slide she had set up and giggling wildly.

She slides down its length and the end of it catches her. Zach comes up beside me and starts laughing as I just stand there, shocked.

She rolls away from the plastic and lands in the muddy grass beside it, still laughing.

Suddenly, she stops laughing and her eyes go wide as she screams, scrambling backward, trying to get away from the invisible something.

Zach goes into Dad mode and runs out the door, with me following him. Though he is barefoot, he sprints across the mud and goes to her side.

"Ainsley, what's wrong baby girl?" he asks, kneeling down to her level. Her curly blonde hair bounces in the wind as she points to the ground and Zach peers to get a closer look.

He looks over at me and grins.

"What is it?" I call.

He stands up fully and grabs Ainsley's little hand and chuckles quietly, as if not wanting to embarrass her.

They reach the pavement next to me and Zach sits in one of the chairs to the table set outside.

Ainsley climbs into his lap. Even though she's ten, she's still Daddy's little girl.

Zach looks up at me, his green eyes twinkling with amusement as he answers my previous question.

"It was a worm, Cam. A worm," he laughs silently, his whole frame shaking as I shake my head, smiling for ear to ear.

The joys of having a ten-year-old spy legacy and the weaknesses that comes with them.

* * *

><p>"So, we hear this scream and run outside, only to find Ainsley playing in the Slip 'N' Slide in her swimsuit. It was hysterical. But the best part was when she screamed because of a worm." I smile at the memory, telling Bex over the phone of what had happened three weeks ago. She would have known sooner if she hadn't been on a mission at the time.<p>

Bex laughs manically and then says, "Hey is it alright if Grant and I bring over Bentley tonight?"

She had Bentley not too long after I had Ainsley.

I nod, although she can't see me, "Of course. Zach's barbequing, if you'd like to stay for dinner."

"That'd be great," Bex responds and then we say our goodbyes, and I prepare for the celebration tonight.

It was Ainsley's eleventh birthday.

Speaking of the devil, Ainsley prancing in wearing her 'Birthday Girl' shirt that Zach had gotten her.

"Guess what, Mom?"

I sigh and turn around, suppressing a smile, "What?" I ask, although knowing the answer since she'd been asking me the same question all day.

She twirls in a circle and jumps on the couch, "I'm gonna be eleven! I'm gonna be eleven!"

She jumps up and down on the couch, nearly falling once, but catching herself. Thank goodness for her spy genes.

I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder as she screams in delight.

"Sweetheart, you already _are_ eleven. You turned eleven at midnight last night."

I set her down and she puts her hands on her hips and shakes her head, "I know, i counted down. But that doesn't count. It only counts when the party starts."

I grin at her, "Alright, fine. Well, do you wanna come with me to pick up your cake?"

She had insisted on having a James Bond themed birthday, so we had to get her a James Bond themed cake.

She nods violently and we walk out the door, get into the car and head to the bakery.

* * *

><p>"I asked for sprinkles!" she demands when she sees her cake, which is, according to her, devoid of sprinkles.<p>

The baker looks at me uncomfortably and watches my ten-year-old have a fit.

I kneel down to Ainsley's height.

"We can put sprinkles on it. What color do you want?"

She grins and narrows her eyes, daring, "Glitter colored."

I sigh, she has always been a challenge.

I turn to the baker, lean close and lower my voice, not thinking Ainsley would hear, "We'll take the silver sprinkles."

She nods and turns away to go get sprinkles but Ainsley stomped her foot. She obviously heard.

She places her hands on her hips and looks up at me defiantly, "No. I said glitter colored sprinkles. _Not _silver."

The baker cuts in quickly, looking between me and my daughter, "We have edible glitter flakes. I could add those."

She looks over at Ainsley, waiting for approval since this is totally not my fight.

Ainsley nods slowly and the baker nods in relief, setting off to retrieve the glitter.

* * *

><p>"Don't you like my cake, Auntie Bex?" Ainsley asks Bex as Zach barbeques steak, hamburgers and veggie burgers. Macey recently became vegetarian, and she was at the party alone, having broken up with Preston last year. Apparently, he was getting too "clingy". They were still great friends, though. She had told me before that she hadn't thought that their relationship would last. Her predictions are usually right.<p>

Bex grins down at Ainsley and then glances at the cake, "I love it, Honeybee."

That was the nickname that Bex had given her when she was around one, since she could be so sweet on occasion, but other times she would act so stubborn are ornery. The name kind of stuck, and every one of our friends had taken to calling her that. Either 'Honeybee' or just 'Bee'.

Ainsley grinned at her aunt and then went off to go play tag with Bentley.

Bex turns to me, "She is quite the handful isn't she?"

I watch her and Bentley run around the yard and smile slightly, "She is. But she's my handful."

I turn back to Bex, "So, how's Bentley been doing? I haven't seen him in a while."

Bex crosses one knee over the other, sitting more comfortably in her chair, "He's doing great. Yesterday he nearly took out Grant while shooting him with a nerf gun. I'd say he get his rambunctiousness from me," Bex winks and then looks at the slowly appearing moon.

"But he gets his aim from his father," Bex whispers, glancing at Grant who's currently laughing with Zach. She's referring to Blackthorne.

I reach out to touch her arm but the doorbell rings. I look at Zach and gesture to him that I'll answer it.

I stand up and head inside hearing Ainsley ask Zach, "Who's at the door, Daddy?"

Not hearing Zach's response, I yank open the door and my eyes meet hazel ones. Curly blonde hair dances in the cool wind and I blink, having not seen this face since eleven years ago.

I step outside and close the door behind me, facing him.

"Hello, Harlan. What are you doing here?"

He shoves his hands into his pockets and looks at me with a soft smile on his face, "I'm here to see my daughter."

Well, this definitely wasn't on the agenda.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** yay for longer chapters! :) what do you think of Ainsley's nickname/codename? :)

_I'd like to make a shoutout... **SHOUTOUT!**_ ;) anyone know where that came from? ;)

thanks to SpanishGallagherGirl, maryclumsy, kgorange, GenuineQT, pinkgallaghergirl619 and ohmygosh.. everyone else! i cant thank you enough.

review for me?

:)


	4. Of Uncles & Pancakes

**Just Above A Whisper**

"How did you even find out about her?" I ask Harlan. We're still standing outside, neither of us comfortable enough to go back in the house. Not that he's invited.

Harlan shrugs, "Word travels."

I huff and cross my arms. Harlan's never been a bad person. He's actually one of the sweetest guys I've met. Things just wouldn't be able to work out. I love Zach.

"Harlan, she doesn't even know who you are," I whisper frantically, glancing around.

His eyes go wide, "You mean she doesn't know who her father is? She thinks that Goode is her father? I got nothing against the guy, but-,"

"No she doesn't and I was hoping it would stay that way for the time being. Today's her eleventh birthday, don't ruin it." My voice goes soft at the end, knowing I couldn't keep him away from his daughter forever.

His eyes hold hurt but he says, "Well, can I at least see her?"

I purse my lips, gnawing on my bottom one and then slowly nod, "Okay."

I take a small step back and open the door, letting him in the house.

He glances around, taking in everything: the family pictures, Ainsley's pre-school graduation picture. The photos taken from the wedding. Everything.

I lead out onto the back patio where everyone is celebrating and Zach looks at me in question. I had already told him who Ainsley's biological father is, but he had never got the chance to meet him. There are so many agents at Langley.

Bentley stops chasing Ainsley and looks around, feeling the change in the air as I bring a stranger into my home. Everyone else quiets down for a bit, but assumes what they're doing, not wanting the kids to know what's going on.

Ainsley stops behind Bentley and looks at Zach, "Daddy, who's that?"

Zach gives me a sharp look and then glances at Harlan.

He opens his mouth and looks at me frantically, not completely knowing what to say next, "This is you-."

I cut him off quickly, not quite ready to tell Ainsley here and ruin the party, "Ainsley, this is your Uncle Harlan."

Harlan gives me a strange look and then nods slowly, gifting his daughter with a smile, "Nice to meet you, Ainsley," her name sticks in his mouth and he smiles more, for reasons she doesn't understand.

She gives him a shy smile, something she got behind me, and tucks herself behind Zach a bit, "Hello, Uncle Harlan."

Harlan nods at her again, soaking up every movement she makes as if it's the last time he'll see her.

Zach breaks up the awkward conversation, "Who wants cake?"

Immediately Bentley and Ainsley rush to the table, plates in hand, ready for the biggest piece of cake they can get.

The rest of the evening goes well. Harlan stayed quiet, just watching his daughter in amazement at every snappy comeback she said, every laugh she gave, and every move she made. I could tell this was a big deal to him, even if she was a mistake. She was the best mistake I have ever made.

* * *

><p>"Zach, what are we going to tell her?" I ask him later that night after Ainsley had gone to bed, calmed down from her sugar rush. We had let Harlan stay in the guest room for the night.<p>

Zach shakes his head and wraps his arms around me, kissing the top of my head, "I'm not sure of that yet, but we'll figure it out. We always do."

I nod and snuggle deeper into his arms, then hearing footsteps in the hall. They're too heavy to be Ainsley's.

Harlan comes into sight, seeing Zach and I lying on the couch together, not quite watching a movie.

He looks away quickly, "Look, I can play 'uncle' for a bit longer if it means seeing her. I didn't know how important it as until today," he looks back at me, "But you're going to have to tell her someday. And someday soon. When she gets older, it'll be harder for her to trust you after you tell her."

Zach and I both nod and my eyebrows pull together. How could Harlan know this much about how she would react? It must be a natural thing.

"I'll tell her soon," I say, "Just- just not yet."

"Soon," Harlan nods, echoing me.

He gestures to us to go back to our movie and turns away, "I'll see you guys in the morning," he says, and then walks back to his temporary room.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I wake up in Zach arms on the couch and sigh, knowing I'd have to get up to make breakfast.<p>

I sit up, slip out of Zach's arms and walk silently into the kitchen.

I grab the pancake batter out of the Lazy Suzan cabinet. Pancakes were the easiest thing for me to make in the mornings when I was this lazy. I slowly rub the sleep from my eyes and reach for the milk in the fridge, pouring a cup of it into the dry batter.

I mix it up and ladle it onto the stove's griddle, hearing it sizzle and start to cook. Zach's footsteps sound behind me and he wraps a hug around my back and press a kiss to my neck.

I smile, and turn suddenly when I hear noises coming down the hall.

Harlan comes out, in some flannel pajama bottoms borrowed from Zach, with a giggling Ainsley on his shoulders.

"Zoom! Zoom!" she yells, laughing wildly. Harlan smiles, playing the 'uncle' part, but enjoying his secret Daddy role.

"What's cookin', good lookin'?" Ainsley asks me and I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Where did you hear that, Bee?"

Ainsley grins, "I've heard Daddy say that to you before."

Harlan and Zach both laugh and I have to grin at my family. I guess I have to consider Harlan family now.

Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** like? hate? what do you think of the 'uncle' part?

i made some changes to the last chapter so that it made more sense, concerning zach and cam's relationship (theyre married, if you dont want to go back)

**shoutouts:**

_SpanishGallagherGirl, maryclumsykatherine, kgorange, GenuineQT, pinkgallaghergirl619_... thank you all so very much for reviewing every chapter and inspiring me :)

and thank you to all of my other reviewers! seriously! so many reviews for the last chapter :D you keep me up when i'm down (okay, that sounds really cheesy, but it's true ;))

try it again? review for me? :D

~ash

**P.S**. keep a lookout for my new story "A Change Of Heart"! :) coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there fellow Fanfictioners! :)

So, I just wanted to let y'all know that I am indeed, alive!

Life's been really hectic, but since school gets out next week, I will be updating more frequently!

Also, if there is ANY ONE who would like to see some outtakes from the Wicked Games one-shots (or any other fic), or request them being made into two or three-shots, just let me know! I'd be happy to continue them!

So, I haven't abandoned you!

Thanks to everyone for sticking with me.

See you next week!

~Ash


End file.
